The Gift: After Allegiant
by lilbunny98
Summary: But oh, his love did not leave him lonely. She gave him the most perfect gift he could ever ask for- a tiny piece of her for him to guard and protect for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Modern technology never ceases to amaze me.

As I stare at the love of my life, motionless on the sterile metal table, I cannot help but wonder how she would have felt about the current situation. Or rather, if she knew. Her death has brought upon an unexplainable sadness, one that could not possibly be identified with words. Her frail body lay limp and scarred with a mixture of bullet wounds and operation scars. Her pulse was weak as she was brought to the infirmity, the damage done to her body, as the doctor informed me with great sorrow, was irreversible. Only as the doctor performed an ultrasound to find the bullets that had been lodged into her body did I become aware of her last gift to me. The tiny thrumming, as light as the hum of a hummingbird unexpectedly overtook the sorrowed silence that had filled the room. I had taken more than enough secondary science classes to understand what this meant. The thrumming, a beacon of light, a glimmer of hope in the saddest moment of my life.

Immediately my love was rushed into surgery, the only intent being to save the source of the thrumming before it was too late. My love only had minutes left before the attempts would prove to be too late. But, they were not. Within twenty minutes several doctors were fussing over a tiny black crate covered by wires and monitors. An "artificial womb, similar to a pitch-black incubator" they had informed me. I was not permitted to look inside, as opening the incubator could disrupt the development of this...baby. This tiny human being that barely had fingers and toes yet. It, no, the baby, was a little girl, created out of young love, one that was cut far too short. I can only hope the she will look exactly like the only woman I ever loved. With beautiful blonde locks and blue-grey eyes, faint freckles and a ski-slope nose; the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I'm not sure how long it took for the reality if the situation to dawn on me. I'm only nineteen, I don't have a stable home, my girlfriend has been killed, and I have a- no. Our child to raise. A child that would never grow up with a mother to broad her hair or clean her wounds. She would only have her teenage father, terrified of hurting his daughter as his father had done to him.

Christina came to visit several hours later, tears staining her flushed cheeks. "Is she really gone?" She whispered as fresh tears began to fall.

"Yes. Sh-she's gone." I hoped Christina could not sense the desperation and agony that made my voice shake. She immediately pulled me into an embrace as I sobbed.

"I heard about the baby. Please don't be worried, Four. You'll be a great father to her."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." I choked out.

"Maybe that us so, but you aren't alone. I'll help you, as will Zeke and Shauna and your mother. We will get through this." She sighed, before handing me a duffle bag full of fresh clothes, a blanket, and some money. Christina deserved more credit than she had been given, proving to be a loyal, caring friend time after time, hurt after hurt.

A month passed, and she was still growing. Three months, still growing. Five months, and it was getting closer to the day when she would make her official entrance into the world. There wasn't one day where I didn't sleep next to the incubator or pound the doctors with questions of her development. Christina visited me once a week, usually to update me on the progress of the city. The factions still existed, but the city had been rebuilt, apparently more grand and lavish than ever. Many people left to settle outside the fence, but others decided to stay within the comfort of the faction system. Christina told me about the apartment I had been granted and her new job at the community library. Zeke and Shauna visited when the could, though most of their time was consumed by planning their upcoming wedding. It seemed as if things were looking up for a while.

It wasn't until seven months that anxiety began to consume me again. I woke up to several busy voices crowding around the incubator. A nurse escorted me out of the room before I could even ask what was going on. I panicked and screamed that they let me back in the room with my daughter.

My desperate attempts became useless as I decided to call Christina. "Christina, it's Four. Please, I think something is wrong with the baby. Please, hurry over here." She arrived minutes later, a frantic look plastered on her face,

"What's wrong, is everything okay? Why are there so many doctors in the room?"

"I'm not sure. Some of them look new, specialists perhaps? Please, let her be okay. I can't lose her too, Chris. She's all I have left of her." Even after all this time her name was too painful to speak aloud.

"Four, please, just calm down. Breathe. I'm sure everything is okay with her."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I was Candor, remember? The doctors are only doing their job, and they will do everything they can to keep her healthy. It's not doing yourself any good to stress yourself out." She smiled weakly. Just then the door burst open, a doctor in a blue coat, presumably an Erudite, walked towards me.

"Are you Four Eaton, father of the child in room 22460?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. How is she? What's wrong? Will she make-," the doctor just laughed at me. "Son, the child is okay. I'm a prenatal care specialist. I was called in because it's time for you to meet your daughter. I needed to make sure she was healthy enough to survive outside the incubator." He smiled at me, "Go on, go meet your child. You've waited long enough, haven't you?" Christina turned to say something to me but I wasn't listening.

Immediately I burst through the hallway and into the room that housed my baby girl for the past months. The incubator had been removed and was replaced with a bassinet, inside a tiny pink bundle of blankets. Hesitantly, i looked toward the nurse filling out paperwork in the chair next to me. She chuckled at my puzzled look. "Here, let me help you, son. Is this yours? You look awfully young to have a kid." She went to the bassinet and retrieved the bundle which now lay soundly in her arms. "Here, put your arms line mine and I'll place her down. Make sure you have a good hold on her head. See, there you go! You're a natural at this, really."

Was this even real? My baby, our baby, here, alive while her mother is dead? I only wished she could be here for this. This moment felt so right, as if my daughter and I were the only two people on this earth. As I peaked down at her she opened her eyes, revealing bright blue gems. Not grey, like hers had been. Her hair was too faint to determine a precise color, but she did have the light freckles and button nose that I had adored so much. She was unusually tiny, even for a baby. Only four pounds, the nurse informed me. Of course she took after her mother in that regard. I moved to the chair in the corner and smiled at the little girl, laying vibrant and alert in my arms.

"Hey little one," I whispered "Nice to finally meet you." I kissed her nose and held her to my chest, savoring this moment as if it were sweet honey. It wasn't long before Christina came charging in, Zeke and Shauna flanked by her sides. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at my daughter.

"Oh, she's so precious! What a little doll. She looks so much like her mom." Christina grabbed her from my arms, rocking her gently back and forth in her own. "Tris would have loved her."

"I'm sure of it. She's perfect." I said, fighting tears.

"Congrats, man. She's a beautiful one." Zeke mused, clapping me on the back. How long had it been since we had exchanged a brotherly gesture such as this? I couldn't even recall. He had forgiven me for Uriah's death a few months back, but things were still tense between us. This was a promising sign though, that maybe things would go back to normal soon.

Shauna was now holding the baby, admiring her with wide, warm eyes. "What's her name, Four?" She asked. It was something I had thought about for a while, wanting only the most perfect name for my miracle, my last gift from my love. As the three of them looked at me with excited eyes, I smiled before clearly stating

"Her name is Willow Beatrice Eaton."

** A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review, it would mean the world. Chapter two will {hopefully} be up soon! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! PLEASE keep reviewing, it helps me to become a better writer and also let's me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters. Reviews make me so happy, so thank you to those who review. To the reviewer who asked why Tris isn't in this: I want to keep this story as canon as possible. That being so, Tris will not be alive in this story. Veronica Roth didn't keep her alive and, as much as it saddened me, I want to follow her story. Anyways, without further ado, heres chapter 2 **

For the next week, we continued to live in the infirmary. There was not a second where a doctor wasn't monitoring every little move she made. From her weight to her diet, her sleeping patterns and her heart rate, there was some specialist frantically scribbling notes at all times. It was not just due to the circumstances surrounding her development, but also because Willow possessed a unique gift.

It had become common knowledge that Tris was one of the strongest Divergents; completely genetically pure and able to control all of her thoughts. I myself had some sign of divergence, but it was nowhere near Tris, or Willow, for that matter. She was recorded of having one of the strongest divergence the doctors had seen in a very long time, even stronger than Tris. Her constant alertness definitely accounted for that, as she tended to lay awake most of the day. Of course she slept often, but nowhere near the amount that normal newborns should. Her large, bright eyes would gaze at everything, as if savoring her surroundings, as dull as they were. She had yet to experience the world outside the infirmary, with all of its bright colors and unique sounds.

Christina visited daily, almost as anxious to get out of here as we were. The doctors were probably annoyed with her constant "When can they leave? Is today the day?" For every time they saw her they gave the same, monotonous answer, "Not today, Christina. There's more monitoring to be done."

That Saturday we finally received the answer we had hoped for- Willow was strong enough to go home. Our new home, where she could grow up peacefully and happily. All the machines and wires, incubators and infirmary walls would no longer consume us. Excited to be able to leave, I immediately grabbed the phone and called Christina.

"Hello?" She answered immediately.

"Chris, it's Four. The doctor just confirmed that we can leave the infirmary today."

"Oh!" She squealed, "Okay, err, how long until you will be home?"

"I'm not sure," I said, hesitantly, "Maybe a few hours."

"Okay, I've got this!" She blurted and quickly hung up, leaving me wondering what in the world she meant.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"Well, she looks perfect. Do you have everything?" The nurse asked, escorting us out the door.

"I do, thank you for everything. Take care." I smiled as I started out the door, a small bag swung over my shoulder and Willow cradled safely in my arms. It would be a short train ride back to Dauntless and our new home. A new life for both of us was on the horizon. A life without Tris, without the one person who kept me sane. The love of my life, and the only girl I ever loved. That is, until now. Now I had a new girl, a new love, a new house, in a new world. What should seem terrifying for someone didn't have the effect on me. This was not something I should fear. Fearing something like this would be silly.

As the train reached Dauntless, the sight left me completely shocked. What was once very dark was now brighter, filled with hope and strength and bravery. Christina had informed me our new apartment was on the tenth floor of the Hancock building, completely rebuilt as well. The glass-like building towered over the compound, displaying a beautiful view of the Pit, bustling with people shopping and children playing and couples kissing. It seemed as if Dauntless was now a much happier place.

After a quick elevator ride to the tenth floor, we reached apartment #1046. Murmurs could be heard inside, presumably Christina waiting for us to arrive home. I knocked lightly on the door and the murmurs stopped, the door swinging open, and a messy-haired Christina standing in the doorway with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Welcome home, you two! Oh, it must be so nice to be out of the infirmary. Isn't Dauntless beautiful now? Oh you'll just have to see- oh wait! Come in, come in! You need to see your new apartment!" She gushed, pulling us inside the massive apartment. To the right of the door was the kitchen, opening up into a large living room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Hey, Four, you're here! How's it going with the little one?" Zeke called from the couch, laying comfortably with a beer in hand. Leave it to Zeke to be more at home in my apartment than I was.

"Zeke! Would you get up and help for once! Seriously, they're going to be here- oh! Hello, Four." Shauna wheeled out of one of the bedrooms, her pants splattered with paint. "Have you checked out the apartment yet? What do you think? Nice, isn't it?"

"It's lovely, Shauna, but why are you covered in paint?" "Oh, well," she blushed, "let me show you." She led me into the second bedroom, Christina on our tail. Inside was a beautifully furnished child's room. Grey and pink walls with black furniture, a ceiling-tall, fully stocked bookshelf, and a basket of toys.

"We wanted you two to come home and not have to worry about getting it ready. With the new baby and... The funeral and all... We knew it would be a lot. The rest of the rooms are done too, but if you don't like it that's okay." "Shauna, Chris, it's seriously perfect. Thank you so much for all of this." I set Willow, now fast asleep, down in the crib and went to embrace both of the ladies who had been nothing it kind and helpful to me.

"I'm so glad you love it! Of course, it's not completely done, there's still things to be added, but we have... More important matters to take care of." Christina's voice dropped to a whisper and she looked down at the floor. I knew immediately what she was referring to- Tris' funeral. With all the excitement surrounding Willow, a proper goodbye to my love had yet to be planned. There was so much preparation to be done, we would need to start immediately. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Christina's head snapped up as she rushed out the room calling "I'll get it!" Shauna and I followed her to the door, my jaw dropping at who stood there, looking up from her conversation with Christina and waving at me. A woman clothed in the colors of all the factions. A woman with bright blue eyes, just like the ones Willow and I have.

Evelyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a quick update for now! I apologize that's it's not very long, but I just wanted to update as I have not in several days. As always, thank you for reading and please review! I know everyone says it but it's appreciated so much so. Until the next update, enjoy! let me know what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! **

"Mom?" I whispered. I haven't spoken to her since before Tris had left us and I doubted she knew anything about Willow. She ran through the door and threw me into a startling embrace, stroking my hair and whispering _my son, it's so good to see you again._

I had completely forgotten that Shauna, Zeke, and Christina were still here, witnessing this whole scene. "Um, I guess we will be going... Bye, Four. Let me know if you need anything." Christina muttered on her way out the door.

"Four?" Evelyn asked, pulling away and looking straight into my eyes.

"It's, err, it's a long story. But, uh, come in." Evelyn went to grab her massive bag from the doorway. Just exactly how long was she expecting to stay?

"Where's the little one?" She asked. "Oh, Christina called and told me everything. She said you wouldn't mind... Look, Tobias, I'm sorry-"

"No, not now, please." I cut her off, not quite ready to talk about Tris. It still hurt to think about her, the pain nearly unbearable. Evelyn always wished we'd end our relationship. I guess mothers always get their way in the end. We headed over to the couch with Evelyn making herself very much at home. She bit her lip and twirled her fingers anxiously. With Evelyn, this was never a good sign.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked hesitantly, expecting nothing good to come out of this.

"Well," she started, "it's your father. I've... Started seeing Marcus again." She blushed as rage overcome me. She betrayed me and she knows it. The fact that she isn't apologizing is absolutely infuriating. My face grows hot as she continues, "We've built a new home together in Abnegation and you're welcome to stay with us. We could be a family again, Tobias. Isn't that what you always wished?"

"No."

"No?" She sounded thoroughly shocked, as if she expected me to willingly return to that monster. No, absolutely not.

"No. If you've come to get me back, I'm not going. I am Dauntless; my friends are here, my job is here, and my daughter will be raised far away from that coward you call your husband. You may leave of these were indeed your intentions."

She sighed deeply, "Look, Tobias, I wasn't expecting you to come back so easily. But, you should know that Marcus has changed. He's a better man, I promise you. I wasn't only here to get you back, either. I figured that I would make up for not being there for you and help you learn to raise your child."

"What makes you think you know how to raise a child?" I spat.

"OKAY. I know I was not the best mother to you and I apologized. But, Tobias, there's a lot you don't know about raising a child. The reality is that she doesn't have a mother and you need to fill her place best you can. Accept the reality, Tobias. She's not coming back." Her words hit me like a cool breeze, for I know she speaks only the truth. No matter how much I try to deny it, Tris isn't coming back. She's gone. After a long moment of silence Evelyn's face softens again as she pulls me into an embrace. "I only want what's best for you two. I know you can handle this, I don't doubt it even a little. But raising a child is no easy task, especially for someone who's a child themselves." She pulls back and ruffles my hair, just as she did so many years ago.

"Does Marcus know you're here?" I ask.

"Err," she pauses, "No. He think I'm helping rebuild the rest of Dauntless. He has no knowledge of the little one either."

"And it should stay that was for as long as possible." I remind her. My baby will not suffer through what I did as a child. I can't hurt her, or even worse let Marcus hurt her. I can only hope I will not follow in his footsteps.

A high-pitched wail filled the room, startling the two or us. I quickly ran to Willow's room, only to find her lying wide awake in her bassinet. Her bright blue eyes locked with mine as I cradled her tiny body to my chest. When Evelyn saw her she nearly started to tear, marveling at her beauty.

"Well, isn't she a beautiful one. She seems to favor her mother with her looks." Evelyn mused, "Except the eyes. I could never forget those. Congratulations, Tobias, she's lovely."

"I know." I replied, my eyes not leaving Willow, my baby girl. I tried so hard to protect her mother, yet failed at that. The one time I left her she got herself killed. Willow would never leave my side, ever. I won't fail this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: agh, another short chapter! I apologize for two short chapters in a row. This is more of a filler but I promise next update will be back to normal length! As always, please please review! What did you like/didn't like, what would you like to see in upcoming chapters, anything at all! All reviews are greatly appreciated! **

From her first steps to her first words, Willow continued to amaze me. Oh how no one would forget that precious little smile as she clapped her hands and shouted "_Daddy_!" to me at a mere four months, or how she toddled over to me, shakily, at ten months. Now nearly a year old, Willow had experienced more in her short time on this planet thus far than most had experienced in a lifetime.

Birth, death, rebirth; a continuous cycle. Willow was only four days old when she bid farewell to her mother who would have adored her so. The ceremony was intimate, no more welcomed than family and close friends, including Caleb. He had remained stunned when he saw Willow, presumable seeing as much of Tris in her as I had. There was no mistaking Willow for anyone else but Tris Prior's daughter.

Uncle Caleb proved to be more of a pivotal role in Willow's life than expected. He would visit Dauntless often, bringing an Erudite children's book with him every time. The sun shone through the curtains as Willow lay in my lap, happily sucking her thumb as I read her a satirical children's tale on how the factions were formed. No doubt this was a gift from Caleb. A brisk knock at the door interrupted our reading. "Daddy?" Willow cooed, "Door?"

"Yes, love, someone's at the door. Let's go check it, okay?" I scooped her up and flipped her over my shoulder. Her bright giggles filled the room as she happily kicked her feet. I held onto her tightly as I went to answer the door, surprised to see that Max was standing there.

"Hello, Four. May I come in? I have something I wish to speak to you about."

"Of course. Please, come." I motioned into the apartment, Max making his way in. "Well, I assume you recall what tomorrow is, correct?" _Tomorrow... Tomorrow...to-oh._ Tomorrow was Choosing Day. "It's choosing day, isn't it?"

"Correct. You're still intending on training the initiates, am I right?" I paused. Training initiates would mean being away from Willow for the majority of the day. Since her birth I haven't spent a moment away from her. But, training meant money and money meant I would be able to properly support Willow.

"Yes," I finally said, "I am. I will train the incoming Dauntless."

"Perfect!" Max exclaimed, smiling at me, "but, I do need to ask you one more thing."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about leading the Dauntless? I understand your previous denials of the position but do consider it. You have your child now and you must think of her. Becoming leader may serve you well." Max did propose a legitimate point. My daughter, now fast asleep in my arms, deserves the world. If being dauntless leader is what it takes to ensure that she has the best life possible then so be it. Her happiness would not be sacrificed.

"I'll take the position, Max. On two conditions. First, I request that I still be allowed to train initiates. And secondly, I would appreciate limited contact with Marcus Eaton of Abnegation. He should not know of my daughter, either."

"As you wish," Max nodded, "be prepared for a full day tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning to tiny fists hitting me in the stomach. Opening one eye I noticed that Willow was already wide awake, a tiny smile plastered on her face. "Well, good morning to you too." I picked her up and held her to my chest as she immediately snuggled into me. It was moments such as this that made everything worth it. All the sleepless nights, diaper changes, and doctors visits were all worth it.

This little girl had me worrying about her constantly. It was more than just the overprotective fatherly instinct that caused me to worry; the doctors visits, the ear-piercing shrieks in the dead of night. Since I brought her home it was clear something was not quite right regarding Willow's health. The doctors had informed me when she was born that she had a very strong divergence. Her genes were completely genetically pure, making her a "perfect" child in. The scientific world. That said, her divergence did not make up for her physicality. She weighed only a half of what normal babies her age did. Tris had been very petite, but she was never this underweight. Willow was by no means nutrient deprived, but she could still not gain weight. The doctors suspect this has to do with her unusual prenatal development. After all, she was a child essentially born from a machine.

This morning was yet another appointment, as if today wouldn't be hectic enough. The incoming batch of initiates were set to arrive around noon today, allowing just enough time for me to take Willow to her appointment, drop her off at Christina's, and head to the net to await the first jumper. I got out of bed and proceeded to get Willow ready, dressing her in a dark grey dress and tights. Abnegation grey, for my love. One year ago today was when I first saw her, the beautiful blur of grey. Willow needed to honor her mother today, even if all she could do was dress in her faction colors. "Your mommy would have loved you, Willow." I sighed as my daughter stared at me, her lips musing over an unfamiliar word.

"M...mommy ?" She looked curiously at me.

"Yes, sweetie. Your mommy. She's watching over you, up there," I pointed at the ceiling, "and I'm sure she loves you very much. Now come on, let's get some breakfast." I picked her up and tickled her tummy as she giggled hysterically all the way to the kitchen.

"Willow Eaton?" The receptionist called out. I stood up and carried Willow to the examination room. No, _our_ examination room. The room we spent one hour in every other week. It was quite unfortunate how comfortable this room was to the both of us, as if it was our second home.

"Hello Mr. Eaton, how's Willow today?" Dr. Lewis asked as he began to examine Willow. Dr. Lewis had taken care of her when she was still living in the incubator, and had been tracking her development very closely. The appointment began as it always did, with a series of questions for me and a basic physical and sensory check up for Willow. The second half of the appointment was not as fun, though, as it consisted of blood samples and injections that caused Willow to whimper and squirm. Every appointment I hoped for a new answer, a new clue as to why my baby wasn't as healthy as she should be. And every appointment, as with today's, concluded with the same answer, "We need to do some more analysis to come to a definite conclusion. My apologies, Mr. Eaton." With a sigh I scooped up Willow off the examination table, thanked Dr. Lewis, and proceeded to Christina's apartment.

"Not today, baby girl," I whispered to Willow, "not today."

When we arrived at Christina's she immediately opened the door and grinned from ear to ear. Spending time with Willow made her the happiest woman alive, and in return Willow adored Christina. "How's my favorite little munchkin today?! You're so beautiful, yes you are!" She grabbed Willow from me and immediately took her over to the basket of toys she kept for her.

"Thanks again, Chris, for doing this for me. I promise I'll come back to check on her at lunch and-"

"Hush, Mr. Overbearing father. We'll be just fine and you'll see her again tonight. Plus, I'm ready for some girl time with my favorite little lady. Now go, the initiates will be waiting."

"I am not overbearing I'm just-"

"OUT!" Christina demanded just as I was about to protest. I took my time heading over to the net, not exactly eager to meet the new initiates. I arrived just in time, as a black blob fell from the sky.

'Name, initiate." I demanded. The dauntless boy, evidentially frightened, mumbled something in audible. "Speak up, initiate, and think about it. You don't get to pick again." The words immediately pained me as they left my mouth. They were the same words I had spoken to Tris only a year ago.

"Zack." He mumbled.

"Alright. FIRST JUMPER ZACK!" I yelled, cheers from the rest if the dauntless pursuing. The group of initiates this year was quite scarce, with only one erudite, two candor, and seven abnegation. Perfect, less work for me. They all stared eagerly at me as I began to lead them through the pit.

"Initiates! I'm Four, Dauntless leader and your instructor. Welcome to initiation."

The remainder of the day was, as expected, un eventful. The dauntless born excelled at knife throwing while the transfers struggled, as expected. Christina and Willow met me for lunch that day, before it was back to training the initiates. Tonight was another painful night for Willow. She screamed and cried for hours inconsolably. _If only the doctors would tell me what's wrong then I could help my baby! _It was a night of her crying herself to sleep and waking up every half hour, whimpering in pain. For now she lay asleep in my arms, her sweaty blonde hair stuck to her face. There's absolutely no feeling worse than that of seeing your child in pain and not knowing how to make it go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates! I promise, I'm updating when I can. As always, please review and I hop you enjoy this chapter. **

The following day I was in the midst of demonstrating knife throwing to the initiates when a very frazzled woman burst through the doors of the training facility. Mallory Black, I thought. The sweet old woman who had volunteered to cover my shift in the control room while I dealt with initiates. Her usually calm demeanor was replaced with one of woe, signifying that any news she bore would not be pleasant. "Mr. Eaton," she whispered in my ear, "I need to speak with you outside, now."

"Now?" I questioned, "but the initiates-"

"It's about Willow. Now come on." I froze, thoughts of sheer panic consuming my mind. Something was clearly wrong with my baby girl. By this point the initiates had stopped their knife throwing and were staring intently at Mallory and I. "DID I SAY TO STOP?" I barked at them, "Now, I suggest you pick up your knives and continue working, unless you wish to beyond factionless." That shut them up. Mallory motioned for me to follow her as we sprinted out of the training facility and through the corridor."Mallory. Please. What's wrong with Willow?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Eaton. I was on my way to get lunch when I saw Christina burst out the building with Willow in her arms. I asked her what was wrong and she screamed something about the infirmary and not breathing.." She trailed off her eyes not daring to meet mine. _No, no, no. This couldn't be happening._ I vowed that I would not let anything happen to my little girl, and here I was, not by her side when she needs me most. _It's Tris all over again. _

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"Willow Eaton?" I practically yelled at the receptionist. Her pointed face glared at me from her spectacles, her monotonous tone rather infuriating,

"Relation to patient?"

"Father. Now just let me see her."

"Four, oh thank goodness you're here!" Christina came running over to me looking both terrified and relieved.

"Chris, what happened to Willow." I felt a tad guilty about using my instructor voice it's Christina, but this was serious. This is the balance between life and death for my daughter.

"I don't know, honestly. I put her down for a nap and she stared screaming as she normally does. Except, she also started gasping and her face turned blue. I picked her up and saw she wasn't breathing and that's when I got scared and brought her here. She also refused to eat any of the food you brought for her. I'm so sorry Four, I really am." Tears streamed down Christina's cheeks.

"It's not your fault Chris, please don't blame this on yourself. We're going to figure this out."_ I hope_. I glanced back and noticed the receptionist still glaring at me, tapping her pencil anxiously. "Willow Eaton's room. Do I need to ask again?"

"Fine Mr. Eaton, room 204." Immediately I darted through the infirmary, dodging gurneys and doctors, sorrowed families and terminally-ill children. Up one flight of stairs and all the way to the right was where I finally found her room... In the NICU. _Great,_ I thought, _We're back to this_. But, even the overwhelming annoyance of having to be back here was drowned out by the desire to hold my baby girl in my arms.

A nurse answered the door of Willow's room and reluctantly let me in. Dr. Lewis along with several other unfamiliar faces were crowded around a bassinet, a plethora of wires and monitors protruding from it. Mallory had decided to wait for me in the lobby, her elderly body not capable of maneuvering up a flight of stairs, and Chris was kind enough to wait with her and give me privacy. For this I was almost relieved. Mallory was a nice lady, but I didn't know her too well. The last thing I wanted was for her to be here with me and my sick baby. Chris also had a flare for the dramatics,NAND such were not necessary at the moment. Would this catastrophe finally give us the answers we were searching for? One could hope so.

Since the day she was born her health has always been a constant worry. The inconsolable screams, the lack of nutrition, the inadequate health of my baby. Dr. Lewis had taken more than enough blood samples and had performed more medical procedures than a baby should have to go through for this to be continuing. Willow deserves to have answers. She deserves to be a happy, healthy baby and live a happy and healthy life. Yet here she was, stuck in a hospital room once again. The poor girl couldn't seem to escape this prison.

Being a Daunless leader certainly had its perks, such being free medical care. I couldn't even begin to fathom the fees we would have to pay if I was not a leader. Between hospital visits and doctors appointments, we would have had to sell our apartment to pay the fees. Fortunate for us, that was not the case. One of the doctors moved to the side, just enough for me to catch a glimpse of Willow. Large tubes were connected through her nose and stomach, her eyes shut as if in a peaceful sleep. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this pain. I would take it away from her in a heartbeat.

Dr. Lewis turned around to face me and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. "Four, regarding Willow's situation.." He started.

"Is she okay? Well, I mean, will she be okay? What's wrong, have you found out anything about her situation yet?"

Dr. Lewis let out a breath, "yes, Four. I've come to a proper diagnosis for little Willow."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the infrequent updates, school has been hectic lately. but, due to spring break, expect updates more often! This chapter is the shortest yet, but it is filler to lead into the bigger plot coming a few chapters into the future. Thank you sincerely to all of you who, not only read, but favorite, follow, and review this story! I hope you are enjoying it thus far, and don't worry, more exciting chapters are in store for the future. Enjoy! **

"Respiratory Distress Syndrome." Dr. Lewis informs me. A wave of relief passes over me, though I have no idea what that actually entails. He began to laugh, "Sorry, let me elaborate. As you are very well aware, Willow was not only born premature, but her unusual upbringing was not the most ideal situation. Her mother also suffered a tremendous amount of stress while she was carrying Willow. Therefore, this contributed to the complications. Willow's lungs lack a surfactant, which allows her lungs to fill and contain air. What she experienced today was an episode. Unfortunately, Mr. Eaton, there's not much we can do for her illness. We'll start her on medication, with your permission of course, that age will be responsible for taking every day for the rest of her life. Proper nutrition and keeping her under very minimal stress will also help improve her quality of life."

"Will she still be able to continue her life? As a normal Dauntless child, that is."

"Why of course. Yes, Willow will be able to be a normal Dauntless child, so long as she is monitored and follows the conditions I told you." _Willow would be okay. She's okay, my_ _baby is okay._ Although she may never be completely healthy, she would still have a high quality of life, one that I would do my best to provide for her. I reached forward and shook hands with Dr. Lewis, thanking him profusely for finally giving us the answer we had been awaiting.

Willow was discharged early the next morning, smiling and waving goodbye to all of her doctors on the way out. Even though she was only a mere seven months, her intelligence stunned almost everyone. With her remarkable vocabulary and constant alertness, "Daddy?" She looked up at me with her stunning eyes, as deep a blue as the greatest depths of the ocean. Just like Tris' were. "Gow home?"

"Yes, love, we are finally going home." I kissed the tip of her nose as she giggled uncontrollably. The innocence and purity of a young girl was a beautiful concept, one that Tris embodied well in her life.

We opted to take a scenic walk home from the hospital rather than have her poor body endure the rigid ness of the train. Fresh incision wounds covered her stomach from where the tubes had been. Unfortunately for her, it appeared that the incisions would leave behind nasty scars. Just like her father, forever bearing the marks of a treacherous past. By the time we reached the apartment Willow was fast asleep and snoring soundly. Gently, I placed her down upon the couch and proceeded to retrieve the medicine Dr. Lewis had prescribed her. A sickly looking green liquid oozed from the bottle and into the dropper, smelling strongly of maple syrup and lemons. Taking the dropper I quickly plopped it into Willow's mouth, causing her to stir and open her eyes to me. Obediently she swallowed the medication and reached her tiny fists upwards, asking for me to hold her. Who knew that one little girl that can barely stand on two feet could change the lives of all those around her. If there was one thing for certain about her, she's a very special little girl. My miracle, the one who gave me light when I was consumed by darkness. Now, it was my duty to return the favor to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally, here's chapter 8. I apologize, but as school is my priority, fanfiction dose not come first. Here's also the lo-down: I originally started to lose interest in this story. But, kind reviews and countless follows (that I'm so very appreciative of) have encouraged me to continue. So thank you to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story. If you enjoy this, please check out my other Divergent fanfic, Together. Enjoy this chapter (: **

**disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth **

Initiation had begun to slip my mind among all the chaos surrounding my daughter. The first stage of initiation had concluded under the watch of Zeke, and thank goodness for him. The initiates couldn't be trusted to handle initiation on their own, after all.

Saying goodbye to my little girl proved to be harder than I though. Of course, she would only be going down the hall to Christina's and I would see her again at lunch time, but every second spent without her felt like an eternity. Just like with Tris. I guess I proved to be more attached to my girls than intended. Who knew that the small, broken, unloved boy from Abnegation would end up finding twice the amount of love anyone could ever ask for.

As I stepped into the training room all the chatter there had once been ceased. The initiates stared blankly at me, obviously confused by my appearance. "Good morning, today you will face the final stage on initiation- mental. Don't be confused by this. Though your physical strength will not be tested your mental strength will be pushed farther than anything you've experienced before." Switching back into my instructor voice felt odd at first, almost unfamiliar compared to the sweeter tone I use around Willow.

"Where have you been? You disappear for a week and really expect us to listen to you again? I'd say that's a bunch of crap." Katy, a Candor transfer, spats out. I only smile, knowing exactly how to handle her.

"I see I'm stuck with yet another loud-mouth Candor," I laugh, reminiscing about Christina's initiation days. "Well, considering that where I've been is none of your business and that you've just disrespected a Dauntless leader, I'd say that you can consider yourself factionless from now on." The facetious smile I flash her gets the point across as tears begin to flood her eyes. Her high-heeled boots clunk against the concrete floor as she stomps out of the training room with the door slamming ferociously behind her. "Well, now that that is settled, let's begin. Should anyone try to pull a move like Katy... well, you may leave now and consider yourself factionless." Their eyes widened in terror, nobody bothering to utter a single word.

The initiates were lead into a holding room until I called each of them in to get a glimpse of their fear landscapes. This years initiates proved to be pretty pathetic- spiders, swimming, even cactus plants as the fear of an Erudite girl named Samantha. Oh, the odd minds of adolescent encyclopedias. Things continued to go a bit dully and un eventful... That is, until it was turn for a a boy named Jackson to come in.

It seemed a mystery why a small, lanky boy with barely anything but flesh and bones would choose Dauntless as his faction, but his fear landscape made it as clear as day. Beaten, abused both physically and verbally by his parents and sent to live on the streets for a year. His greatest fear was returning to that state of horror and uncertainty. He thrashed and yelped as punches flew at his face, bloodying his shirt. Memories of my childhood instantly resurfaced but, before I could dwell on unnecessary memories, the simulation ended. Quickly playing back the tape, I noticed that Jackson was able to fight away his abusers, his parents. Great, he's divergent too.

"Um, Four?" He looked up at me and I could tell a question was burning on his tongue.

"Yes, Jackson?"

"Please don't think I'm weak. I can do this, I can be a part of Dauntless, I just know-"

"I don't think you're weak," I cut him off, "Listen to me, don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone what-"

"You know what I mean," I whispered harshly, "your aptitude test results. Don't. Tell. Anyone."

"Yes, Four." He sighed, staring for the door.

"Oh, and Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"It'll be okay. One day, it will." I forced a weak smile at him as he stopped dead in his tracks, the door slamming behind him.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Soon enough, the fear landscapes were over and it was time for lunch. Time to see Willow. The dining hall was buzzing, full of chatter and the usual every-day commotion. I walked over to our usual table; Zeke, Shauna, and Christina were already engaged in an intense conversation

"No way, she likes me most! See, she laughs every time she looks at me." Zeke stuck his face in Willow's, causing her to giggle madly.

"That's just because she thinks your face is funny. It doesn't mean she likes you best! Plus, does she spend every day at your place? I think not." Christina retorted.

"I hate to interrupt this," I started, making my way over to the table, "but I'm afraid she likes me best."

"Daddy!" Willow called, holding her small arms above her head and practically leaping out of Christina's lap. I picked her up and she instantly wrapped her tiny hands around my neck.

"Told you." I laughed.

"Okay, but that isn't fair! She's your DNA!" Christina argued back. We all laughed and started lunch. I wasn't hungry myself, but being able to sit with my daughter laying soundly in my arms surrounded by great friends was all I needed after the chaos of initiation this morning.

A click of high heel boots approaching from behind snapped me out of my bliss. I turned around, being careful to shield Willow, and saw none other than Katy standing behind me. "So this is where you've been," she mused, "spending time with your precious little kid. How cute."

"I though I sent you away earlier." I snarled, not liking at all where this was going.

"Oh you did, but did you really think I would leave? This isn't over, Tobias Eaton." A mixture of shock and anger pulsed through my veins. She knows.

"Tobias?" Christina questioned, looking up from her plate. I waved a hand, trying to brush this off. My gaze didn't leave Katy and the pathetic smirk plastered on her face.

"You really think I don't know. I was dying to see how you would cover up your absence. While you were gone I took the initiation, no pun intended, to find out why. Your and your stupid little Divergent girlfriend. Wait, I'm sorry, dead, Divergent girlfriend. She's dead, isn't she? And she left you with a kid... Poor you. Poor little boy who's daddy beat him. They say you're Divergent too, aren't you?" I was too stunned to even speak a singly syllable. This just made her laugh even more, "I bet your stupid kid is too. I guess we'll just have to find out. Goodbye, Dauntless."

A scream, as piercing as a needle. Christina.

Shouts of profanity and leaping over tables. Zeke.

Desperately trying to catch up, despite being handicapped. Shauna.

A crash, a pain. The last thing I remember is clutching Willow as tightly to my chest as possible. "I love you." I whispered, knowing it may be the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my, has It really been a month since I've updated?! I'm so terribly sorry. If you read my other Divergent fanfiction, "Together", you know that I've been completely busy with school. Between finals, AP testing, grades, and extracurriculars, I have had no spare time to update. Scoop doesn't let out for three more weeks, but I promise I will update as often as I can. And, once summer comes, expect updates several times a week. Again, I'm really sorry for leaving you guys at that cliffhanger for a whole month. Enjoy this chapter, and please take the time to review (: thank you! **

_ Gone_. One minute she was safe and sound in my arms and the next she was gone, vanished, even. The mess hall was in shambles. It looked as if an explosion occurred inside, and after examining the scene more, I'm pretty sure one did. A small fire raged in the corner of the room and doctors scrambled all over, trying to help the wounded. I looked over to Christina, who just stared at me with the largest eyes a human being couldossess, even in a state of such shock.

"Willow," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Where is she." I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't force words to flow out.

"She's gone." I finally chocked.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?!" Christina all but screamed. Despite the large, bloody gash on her leg, she jumped up and began searching everywhere for her.

"Chris, she's gone." I whispered. She looked over at me with the most deadly eyes I had ever seen.

"You're just going to sit here and accept that your daughter is gone?! Do you really not realize or care that she is the last piece of Tris left! Tris is dead. Gone. The only thing keeping her even kind of alive is your daughter, and now she's gone too!" She was not full on screaming at me, with her face only inches from mine. Her words stung like salt to a wound. Nobody had dared to talk about Tris' death to this extent. We were all still trying to heal; it hadn't even been a full year yet.

"Don't you dare," I whispered so softly that only she could hear, "Say that I don't care about my family." I abruptly got up and stalked out of the room. Once I was out I ran, not knowing my destination or intent. Still, I ran faster than I had ever run before. My daughter was gone; no matter if I have to move Heaven or Hell, I will get her back.

Pbppbpbpbpbpbp

"Max! Max, open up, I know you're in there." I banged on his apartment door. Dammit, open the door Max! After several moments he finally arrived, his face bearing a slightly ticked expression.

"Four, listen, things are kind of insane right now.. Could we maybe talk-"

"Max, stop. Please, hear me out." I all but begged, "Willow...my daughter. She's missing. I believe she's been abducted. Max, I need your help. I... I can't lose her." Max's demeanor became more sympathetic as he gestured for me to follow him inside. His apartment was the same size as mine due to both of us being leaders. The floor plan was similar as well; not that it mattered though, for I just stood pacing back and forth the entryway of his apartment. Max's eyes focused on the floor, and it wasn't until several minutes later that he finally spoke.

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" He asked quietly.

"Katy," I blurted out. "The transfer initiate who was cut last round. She set off some type of explosive, we presume, in the mess hall. A fire just erupted and smoke filled the room. Everyone started screaming and crying and next thing you know, Willow was gone from my arms. I have no idea where she could be." Max grabbed his computer from a bag in the corner of the living room and started to type furiously.

"I'm not sure if you were aware of this, Four, but the initiates are tracked during the course of initiation. Usually, they aren't told about this. This means where they go a and who they talk to are recorded and sent to me. It seems as if her tracking device was deactivated as of three days ago. She must have found out about it somehow and discovered a way to destroy it." I wasn't sure what to make of this information. Max continued, "It also appears that she had access to a cellphone, and has been communicating at least once a day with this person. Only problem is, I don't know who they are." He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. He didn't need to say any more for me to get the point. _I'm sorry, Four. I can't help you. _

"Thank you, Max. I will, uh, see what I can do from here." I said awkwardly as I headed for the door.

"Okay, Four. I'll keep my eye out for any new leads on this." He sighed and went back to his computer.

As I was walking back to my apartment a though dawned on me. The control room! My old workplace. Surely I could get some lead from there, right?

Wrong.

Of course Katy would have thought to shut down the cameras before the attack. Their most recent records only displayed information from five hours before the attack, and even hours even further back didn't provide any evidence. All the footage that was of Katy consisted of her doing normal Dauntless activities. Training, fighting during initiation, and even shopping with some of the other transfer girls. None of it even kind of suggested that she could be a criminal.

Great, now there really wasn't any information on the whereabouts of Willow. I sat down in the plastic chair and out my head in my hands. _Think, Tobias, think. There's got to be somewhere you haven't checked yet. _I wracked my brain, trying to find any place that could contain some information.

The dormitories.

I shut off the cameras and immediately raced over. Thank goodness all the initiates were out doing other activities. I scrambled over all the beds until I found Katy's, the closest one on the right hand side to the wall. _Tris' bed during her initiation. Tris. She's gone_. Instantly Christina's words came bubbling to the surface all over again. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I pushed he thought away. Stop it, Tobias. Crying is for the weak. But how could you be strong when all you loved was gone?

_Focus, Tobias_. I reminded myself. All of Katy's belongings were still here as if she had left the compound in a hurry. Clothes, clothes, and more clothes but yet no information. I sighed as I continued to rummage through her belongings. Finally, I found something. Wrapped up inside the pocket of her parka a thick book. No, not a book, a journal. I broke the lock and began to scan the inside. The beginning disguised it as a regular teenage girl's journal, full of love notes to crushes and stickers. But, as the journal progressed, the notes turned into exactly what I was looking for. Lists of phone numbers and addresses with only single initials next to them as an identification. How this would help I wasn't exactly sure. That is, until one name jumped out at me, filling me with complete rage and fury.

_David. _


End file.
